


Deathwatch

by jelazakazone



Series: Intimacies [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine, Gwen, and Arthur join Merlin in a deathwatch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathwatch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment in my Intimacy Series based on posts by ysabetwordsmith.http://asexuality.dreamwidth.org/6447.html is the last one.

Gaius lies on his bed, shrunken and grey, eyes closed.  His chest rises and falls ever so slightly as the breath rattles in his chest.  Loose skin splotched with brown spots covers knobby joints.  Merlin holds onto his hand as if his life depended on it.  
  
Gwaine enters the chamber tentatively.    
  
“Merlin,” he says in a low voice, “you doing ok?  What can I do for you?”  
  
Tears in his eyes, Merlin shrugs at his friend gratefully.  Hoarsely, he replies, “Come sit with me.”  
  
Hip to hip, Gwaine sits with Merlin in silence.  
  
Gwen enters.  Gwaine looks up, nods at her, and stands.  He claps a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, squeezes, and strides out.  Gwen takes his place next to Merlin.  
  
Thighs pressed together, Gwen wraps an arm around Merlin’s waist, snugging him to her as if she could take away a little piece of his grief by holding onto him tightly.  She rests her head on his shoulder.  They watch Gaius.  Grief blooms.    
  
Gwen hears Merlin sniffles and rubs his back.  Tears fall freely, but still they keep their silent vigil.  Merlin loses track of time.  He is adrift in his grief.  He only notices that time has passed when Arthur enters.  
  
Gwen stands and talks to Arthur briefly in low tones.  Merlin doesn’t know or care what they talk about.  All he can see is the ground crumbling before his feet.  
  
Arthur sits.  He has a plate of food.  He does not try to give Merlin the plate.  Instead, he rests the plate on his own knees.  Merlin rests his head on Arthur’s broad familiar shoulder, tears wet the fabric there.  Arthur holds Merlin’s head there, trying to give some small comfort.    
  
When the silent sobs have ceased, he holds a morsel of food in his fingers to Merlin’s lips.  Merlin opens his mouth, willing the food to stem the wave of grief threatening to overtake him, but he barely notices that he is chewing food.   All he can see is Gaius slipping away.  
  
Merlin reaches out with his magic, looking for tendrils of vitality, and senses wispy mist.  He looks up at Arthur, cheeks stained with tears.  Arthur wipes away his tears and holds him, because he knows that is all he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find on LJ here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/572633.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deathwatch (The Skin-to-Skin Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385533) by [Thursday_Next](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday_Next/pseuds/Thursday_Next)




End file.
